Supernaturally Sunnydale
by lisa b green
Summary: Dean and Sam get a call forcing them to find their mothers killer in Sunnydale. With horrible visions that Sam and Willow Share.
1. Sam's Vision

Supernatural- All copyrights are reserved by their company's, I do not own anything except the characters you don't know. Enjoy Bitches!

Summary: After facing the Lady in white, A windego, Bloody Mary, Hook man, and Bugs, what could be worse? Dean gets a call from their father sending them to Sunnydale, California where they are assigned to help others face the opening of the hellmouth. During all this, Sam keeps getting premonitions about our favorite redhead in Danger. What he doesn't know is that she's been having nightmares about him and it's not good.

Chapter One

Sam stirred in his bed as he could sense the dawn rising outside. He didn't want to wake up, but his mind became too busy to drift back to sleep. He headed up and about into the shower, when he realized that Dean was already in it. He decided to be the nice brother and fetch him a cup of coffee and some doughnuts.

Dean got out of the shower and saw that his phone was blinking.

**_One new voicemail_**

He flipped his phone and listened.

"Dean, it's dad. I'm a little happy I got your voicemail. I'm ok, there's no need to worry. I called to tell you that something Evil is about to rise. It was associated with the demon that killed your mother. You are to head to Sunnydale, California. There you will meet a Mr. Rupert Giles. He knows you are to arrive. He will explain what is going on. If Mr. Giles believes I am needed I will be there. Please go, That's an order son. Tell Sam I'm sorry about his girlfriend. I love you boys."

Just as the message ended, Sam entered the room.

"Hey, I Got doughnuts and Coffee." Sam said, placing the food and drinks on the table.

Dean still held the phone in his hand and was in shock.

"Everything Okay?" Sam added.

Dean took a minute to register the message, but didn't want Sam to freak out.

"Yea, I just got a call. One of Dad's Friends from California needs help with a demon. He says it might have to do with mom and Jessica's death." Dean explained.

Before Dean could grab his coffee, Sam had his coat and ready to get on the road.

Buffy and Xander stated their day as usual. Straight at the library to see what was on the demon agenda.

"Hey G-man, There better be some good news this morning." Xander said as he placed his backpack on the table. Giles had left his office with a ton of books, possibly for them to read…. **_Dun dun dun_**

"Ok, I guess I jinxed myself into that one, didn't I?" Xander added and grabbed the book.

"Yes, you did. What are we saving the world from this time, Giles?" Buffy asked. Moving over to the table, sitting herself up.

"The hellmouth."

It's happening again.

1:45 p.m.

Dean had been driving thorough every state for the past 2 days. They didn't attempt to stop. Sam would take the day shift as Dean would take the night. Dean knew this was something big. Sam still was determined to find Jessica's Killer. Sam could see the determination in Dean as well, but wasn't sure for what exactly.

Dean was asleep as Sam continued to drive. It was hard to drive with such anger. He figured that this was the best time to turn on the real radio and no more of the rock Dean loved so much.

The Led Zepplin tape was off and the radio was on. Nice soft music that he had missed so much.

_**Lonestar**_

_**Every time our eyes meet. This feeling inside me..**_

Before the song really began, Dean was up.

"What is this? This isn't mine."

"It's the radio. And you said yourself that the driver gets the choice of music." Sam said, still concentrating on the road.

Dean had a dumb, confused look to him.

"Yea, but I meant the music from my collection. Not this shit!" Dean whined and turned back on the tape.

Don't mess with my car or its music.

Sam started to have a headach. It was really bothering him. Then out of nowhere, he began to see flashes.

The girl was chained to the wall, as a man with a knife began to walk to her. She was trying to run, but the chains were too tight.

"SAM!" he heard and he saw the road again.

"Sam, talk to me, what happened?"

"We have trouble, and we have to get to California, FAST!" Sam Said.


	2. Wilows vision

Chapter 2

Willow walked to her locker and felt sick. She didn't sleep much that night. She knew she had a nightmare, but couldn't remember it. At her locker, she had felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw her beloved.

"Hey, Oz!" she said, trying to make herself perky, but still came out tired.

"Hey, will. You ok?" he asked. He obviously knew that she looked tired.

"Yea, I just needed a little more sleep, but couldn't get it. How about you? Do you want to maybe go out tonight if we're not assigned to search anything?" Willow offered. She didn't spend any alone time with Oz this week, and she wanted it so bad.

"I would be glad to, but I might have practice tonight. I could let you know by lunch?" Oz asked, giving her his cute pug face. She smiled, that was the face he only did for her.

"Ok, I'm gonna go see Giles and see if we have a opening, I'll see you at lunch." Willow said and gave him a little kiss on his lips.

Oz held her hand as she tried to walk away, but pulled her into an intense, but soft kiss. Both of them enjoying it. Both wanting to keep hold, hoping it doesn't end, but the bell rang and both had sadly departed to their destinations.

Dean decided that he was going to drive the rest of the way. Just incase Sam was to have another vision. These visions were becoming more intense, and it made Dean a little more worried.

"So, what happened? What did you see?" Dean asked. He glanced over to see him answer, but still kept his eyes on the road.

"I told you, I saw a girl, red hair, maybe 16. She was gagged and chained to the wall and someone was coming towards her with a weapon. More like a dagger. Then it stopped." Sam explained. He was rubbing the pain out of his head, but the real pain had subsided.

"Well, we're almost there. Another 40 miles. We'll meet up with this Giles guy and figure out if this has something to do with the demon that killed Mom and Jessica." Dean said, trying to give hope to Sam, but Dean was concerned. **_What if this is connected to Mom's killer?_**

Willow entered the library and saw that Giles and Buffy were in the office training, as Xander was reading one of the five 2000 page text books left next to him.

"I guess we're in for the night, huh?" Willow whined. She was still so tired. Keeping her eyes in another boring book wasn't going to help. Xander handed her another book as Giles came in with two big, heavy book with a lot of pages and very little pictures.

"The Hellmouth may open again and we have to search for the key that is about to open it." Xander basically summed out. Willow's exhausted mind was now open as she took a seat next to Xander and opened one of the other books. Giles had realized that their first classes were about to start.

"You guys go to class before Snyder realizes our operation. Be back here for Lunch. Hopefully back-up will arrive by then.

Buffy was confused.

"Wait! What back-up?" Buffy asked, More concerned now. They never got back-up before.

"I contacted an old friend and his Sons are gonna help us incase we need it, plus they can help us search." Giles explained. Buffy took into consideration and kept it to herself till lunch.

Giles noticed Willow's fatigue. He headed to confront her.

"Are you alright, Willow? You look a little disheveled.

"Oh, no I'm fine. I just had trouble sleeping last night. Bad ghosts must be haunting me." Willow joked, Giles laughed along.

"Well, Let me assure you that if it is ghosts, we've got help on the way who deals with them too." Giles said. Willow smiled and walked to class…When it happened.

Flash- A tall man is bleeding from his eye. He was being beaten. His face was being covered by a blindfold. Then, a circle of men surrounded her. Willow could see herself. She was chained to the floor and a mystical symbol was drawn underneath her.

"Willow? Willow!" Giles said, She looked up and realized she was still in the library.

"What's happening to me?" Willow whispered to herself. Coughing a little, Giles realized it was Blood she was coughing.


	3. The Twilight Zone

Chapter 3

Dean and Sam had arrived to Sunnydale. It was almost creepy for them.

"We're in the Twilight Zone." Dean commented as he looked at his surroundings.

The mall had a movie theatre inside it. It had only one park, which was filled with kids. Then, they had realized the large Cemetery, Not normal for a small town.

"Make a left here. The school should be down this street." Sam said.

Dean responded and turned on the street.

When they parked outside the school, Dean had realized another fact about this small town, their slim high school girls. One by one, his eyes were not capable enough to glance at all the passing girls.

"I'm starting to like it here." He commented and continued into the school.

Sam rolled his eyes, as he noticed Dean is still staring, and pulled on his jacket to follow him inside.

Willow rubbed her head in pain. She never went through anything like this before. Even when she was in deep meditation in her spells. Why is she having these horrible visions?

"Willow. I think you should rest for a while. What you just went through…" He started, but was cut off.

"Giles, I'm ok. I have to get to class." Willow begged. Giles was concerned.

Giles knew she had experienced something only powerful people could deal with. She had a vision, and a powerful one too.

"Willow, if anything else happens before Lunch, come see me right away, But I must suggest to stay here and skip the rest of your classes." Giles offered.

"Giles, I'm gonna admit, I am a little scared of what just happened, but If it is anything we'll figure it out later. You said yourself that if Snyder catches us out of class again he'll suspect something." Willow summed up.

She began to walk away until she had realized something else.

"Giles, Could we keep this just between us? I don't want Buffy or Xander to worry. This could just be nothing." she added. She looked for his answer on his face.

"I understand. Please be careful." Giles said and let her go.

Heading to class, Buffy and Xander noticed something wasn't right with Willow. She was not interested in the lesson Mr. Cross was giving. She was distracted…but why?

Dean and Sam found the library. There was no sign of Mr. Giles.

Dean and Sam wandering the library. Sam had noticed a lot of the books in the library were not suitable for high school reading.

"Hello? Mr.Giles ? " Sam had yelled.

From the small office across the bookshelf, came out Giles.

"Yes, I am Rupert Giles. Are you the Winchesters?" Giles asked. He already assumed so, but it's always polite to ask.

"Yea, we got a call saying you are in need of help. Here we are." Dean said.

"Yes, Indeed we are in need of help. Has your father ever told you about "The Hellmouth?" Giles asked. , allowing them to take a seat in his office.

"Not that we remember? What is the Hellmouth?" Sam asked.

"Well, all you need to know right now is that it's located right underneath your feel, and we must stop it from opening." Giles explained.

Lunch Hour

Willow had gone to her locker again to take another aspirin. Her head was sill throbbing. She went to go meet in the library with Giles and the others, but not before stopping at Oz's locker. She had written him a note and she placed it inside so he could read it.

Buffy had walked inside the library yet again to see these two young men. One was tall, and very good looking. The other had a bad boy look to him, but still very cute. Giles acknowledged her and invited her to meet the men.

"Buffy, I'd like you to meet Dean and Sam Winchester. There here to help us with the hellmouth situation." Giles explained.

Dean took a little look at Buffy and noticed her petite body. Sam had to remind him yet again that he was acting like a pig.

"So Buffy, What is your role in the hellmouth rising?" Dean asked. Throwing on his quirky smile that drove girls nuts.

"She will be helping you fight." Giles explained again.

Dean scuffed and couldn't believe that she would be capable enough to even fight him.

"You don't look that scary. Are you sure you can handle it?" Dean added. Sam couldn't believe what Dean was doing. He was aging her on.

Buffy walked up to him and smiled. She threw a "Sucker" punch right in between his cheekbone and jaw.

"I'll be fine, how about you?" Buffy asked. Sam held his laughter, but Dean could already hear him.

"I think she's capable." Sam said and walked over to the books. Dean rubbed his jaw and continued to the books as well.

Oz reached his locker and he could sense Willow had stopped here. He opened the locker door and a note fell out. He reads silently to himself.

_Oz,_

_I can't make Lunch. Giles has work for us to do and I'm needed. Other things happened that I have to tell you. If you have time could you meet me after school on the courtyard?_

_Love, Willow_

Oz had kept in mind what she was going to tell him. He hope everything was ok.


	4. Sharing the Vision

Chapter 4

Sam had just remembered that he had left his notebook computer in the car.

"I'm going to the car, we need another computer." Sam whispered to Dean. Dean nodded and continued his conversation.

"So, you guys fight demons all over huh? That's so cool." Xander commented.

"Yea, well. I guess you can say we were natural born killers…only we kill evil things. I'll never forget the time we actually ran into some natural born Human killers. They took Sam and trapped him in a cage for a day. Left me a bad cut on my leg, but we got them. We didn't kill them, we just help arrest them." Dean explained.

Xander smiled. He never met any real people who hunt demons. Of course there was Buffy, Kendra and Faith, The Slayers. Then, there was Angel, but he was a vampire. It made him feel normal.

"Here are the brains of the research team." Xander yelled to Willow who just entered the library.

Willow saw the new man in the library.

"Hey. I'm Dean." Dean said, still putting out his cheesy charm. Although she was so not his type, he saw cuteness to her.

"Willow. Nice to meet you." Willow said, and headed for Giles office.

"So, is she as dangerous as her?" Dean asked, motioning to Buffy.

"Nah, she'll go easy on you. Here's a warning though. Once she reveals her Resolve face, RUN!" Xander noted and left him at that.

"Willow, How are you? Did you…" Giles started asking, but she forced him to stop.

"shhh. I'm ok, sorry I'm late. I still have a little headache, but I'm fine. I didn't see anything else." She explained. That's when she heard someone enter the Library and turned to see him.

"Willow, I'd like you to meet Sam Winchester." Giles said.

Sam had turned to his name and saw the red-head.

Sam and Willow took a long moment to star at each other. Both realize that these were the people in their visions.

"Hi, I'm Willow." Willow introduced. Keeping her star at him.

"Hey. Like wise." Sam answered.

"You know what; I left a book in my locker. I'll be right back." She said and left the library rather quickly.

"I left the charger in the car." Sam said and Ran out as well.

Giles knew something was up, Dean and Xander had no damn clue.

Willow waited outside the library. She knew he was to follow. They wouldn't have stared so long if they didn't. That's when she saw him.

"You've seen me before. Haven't you?" Willow asked. A little fear running her head.

"Not face to face, but yes. I had a Vision of you…in danger." Sam explained.

"I had a vision on you too. Only I was still the one in danger. Why are we sharing visions? I never had visions before. Have you?" Willow asked.

"Yea, most recently I have. None of them involved you until today." Sam said. Willow was scared, and Sam could see it. She was shaking Lucky for her the Bell rang.

"Tell Giles I went to class. Please don't tell anyone but Giles about this." Willow begged and ran to her classroom. It was her last class of the day.

"Giles, we're heading to 8th period. We'll see you after." Buffy yelled and began to walk out. Xander passed Sam on the way out.

"Did Willow come back?" Giles asked. Sam shook his head no.

"Looks like you and her have something in common." Dean said.

2:15 pm

School had finally ended.

Oz waited in the courtyard. He watched everyone leave the buildings and go on home. The courtyard was empty when he spotted Willow.

"Hi." She started

"Hey. I showed up. Is everything ok?" He asked. Taking her hands. He could feel her shaking.

"What's wrong?" he added

"Umm… Something came up…this morning. I figured out why I wasn't sleeping last night…and…" Willow tried to explain but she was getting another headache. It was coming fast.

"Willow?" she heard. The light hurt her eyes as she grasped her head.

At the same time Sam had the same headache, almost as powerful.

_**Flash- Both saw Buffy, Xander and Dean fighting the hellmouth monster (most of you know it as that 3 headed thing from season 1 and 3). Oz and Giles finding Sam and Willow, only they were not in the library, but a temple. Willow was still on the symbol and not moving. Sam was bound by chains and was beaten badly. "Giles, she's not breathing!" Oz whispered. Giles went to Sam. "Sam isn't either." He replied.**_

"Sam, talk to me. Sammy!" Dean yelled, holding his brothers head to catch his focus.

"Buffy! Giles! I need help!" Oz yelled into the library. Dean and Sam turned to see this small man carrying in Willow.

"Oz, what happened?" Giles said and he helped carry her into the library.

"I don't know, she was trying to tell me something and she began to yell. Then she collapsed." Oz explained. Both Giles and Oz laid her on his Office couch.

"Willow, Wake up. Can you hear me?" Oz asked. She didn't respond.

"Sam, what did you see?" Dean said. Giles overheard.

"What is it that you're not telling us?" Giles ordered.

"We're sharing these visions." Sam confronted. "I saw myself and Willow… and we were dead" he said.

Thanks for the reviews. More chapters are coming.


	5. More than a problem

Chapter 5

Willow Stirred as she began to focus her surroundings. She could feel Oz's hand caressing through her hair. It was pleasant, much better feeling then the headache she could feel beginning to slip away.

"There you are." Oz said, she smiled and remembered what had just happened. She began to slowly rise, as she read began to spin again.

"Take it easy, you went through something… You want to tell me what happened?" Oz asked.

"I…I tried to tell you before…but everything happened so fast. The hellmouth is going to open again, and it'll be my fault. Oz, I'm scared." She explained, then finally getting choked up. He embraced her tightly, letting her breakdown.

"Mr. Giles, I believe we should try to move to a secure place, where we can protect Willow." Sam said.

Giles nodded, and replied "I agree. It's not safe for her here…or you for that matter."

"Mr. Giles, please excuse us." Dean said and dragged his brother to the back of the bookshelves.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me you were having visions of this girl? You could've put her in more danger than she's already in." Dean ordered, secretly arguing with his brother.

"She was scared. She didn't want anyone to know. I respected her wishes." San tried to explain.

"Ok, let's go find out what she knows." Dean said. Both brothers headed for the library office and saw she was awake.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked, kneeling down next to her and Oz.

"I don't know. What I saw was intense." She began.

"I know. What you saw, we're going to make sure nothing happens to you. I saw that we were dead. Mr. Giles and Oz found us." Sam explained.

"Is that all you saw? Then you got the better deal." Willow stated.

Both brothers not glanced at each other and went back to Willow.

"Are you saying you saw something else? What did you see?" Dean asked, getting more serious to Willow.

"Well, I saw Sam chained to a wall and a man with a blade. He looked like a priest, or a monk. His eyes were burned with these horrid symbols. He didn't kill me, but he cut me on my hands. He took my blood and began to mix it with Sam's. Then, he poured our blood over the symbol. That's when the symbol began to glow. After that… there was light, brighter than the sun, but it didn't hurt my eyes. I didn't see Sam. That's when I woke up here." She explained.

"Sam, when your father called, he told you that your mother's killer may be involved. I believe he was right. It makes sense to connect. You having visions, Willow became a wicca. The only thing that makes sense is a sacrifice. I believe I know how to stop it, but we must put you and Willow in a safe location." Giles said.

Willow had remembered. "What about Buffy and Xander?" Willow asked.

"I suggest we leave them out of the situation. The more people who know, the more danger you both will be in." Giles stated. He took a minute and remembered.

"Wait, when the hellmouth opened before, it was on the night of the new moon. Tonight's the new moon. "he said.

"Look, whatever we have to do we have to move fast, nightfall is in 2 hours. I bet those priests are going to come out to find us." Sam said helping Willow off the couch, Oz supporting her as well. Before They could even make it to the exit, four men that fit Willow's description.

"Ok, this could be a problem." Dean said. Turning around, three more men appeared.

"Ok, this is more than a problem." Dean stated.

At that moment, Giles Sam and Dean formed a protective circle around Willow and Oz.

Little did they know, the priests have held out their hands and blew out invisible dust. All instantly collapsed.

By the time Dean woke up, Sam and Willow were gone…Taken by the priests.

"Sam!" Dean whispered.

Thanks for the Reviews. More chapters to come!


	6. Revealing the truth

Chapter 6

Giles and Oz figured the best way to find Willow and Sam now were for Oz to put his werewolf abilities into use. Buffy and Xander finally entered the library and realized there was something wrong. Giles had explained the situation, thoroughly.

"I think the best position we could be in is for you and Xander to stay here. Incase the hellmouth shall open, we need someone here. Oz, Dean and I are going to track down Sam and Willow." Giles tried to sum up for Buffy.

"No, I have to go. I need to make sure Willow's ok. I can't just sit here like a duck and wait for the hellmouth to open." Buffy tried to argue.

"Others will die if no one's guarding the hellmouth." Giles ordered. This was big for Buffy. It was the first time she couldn't save her friend, no matter how hard she wanted to.

Sam woke up to find his hands bound over his head. His head was spinning from whatever they blew at him. He looked at his surroundings and realized this was the place from their vision. Then he looked further and found Willow chained to a pipe.

"Willow." He called to her. He could tell she was still out cold.

"Jessica, I need your help. Show me something to save us." He said to himself. He was scarred. Time was running out…and he knew it. He realized Willow began to wake up.

"Willow?" Sam asked, again. This time she responded.

"Sam, Are you ok?" Willow asked, Still very groggy.

"I will be once we get out of here. Are you hurt?" Sam asked. He was still trying to shake himself out of his chains.

"I don't think so." She assured him. She tried to pull loose from her chains but it was still no use.

"It's no use, we're gonna need a miracle to get out of these chains." Sam said. Hearing that, willow remembered.

"Or a little Magick." Willow noted and took a closer look at her chains. She had been practicing these spells to break free from objects and it might possible worked. She closed her eyes and began to meditate.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, but she didn't answer, she kept concentrating.

She thought so hard, all she had to do was imaging the chains instantly breaking. Before she knew it, she heard something unlock…but it wasn't her chains, it was the door to the room they were locked in. Willow decided to keep playing the part of being out cold, may possibly get them out.

It was a man in a dark cloak. Once looking, Sam and Willow knew this was the man that was going to kill them. Sam knew this was it, the vision he had in the car. He knew once the dark figure pulled out his blade and bean to walk to Willow.

"Hey you, Come for me! You don't need her." Sam yelled

The man in the dark cloak turned to Sam and began to walk to him.

"Hello Samuel. Do you remember me?" He asked. Leaning in his face closer and giving Sam a look at his face.

"It was only 22 years ago that you've seen my face, but I just recently came back into your life…for Jessica." He teased.

At that moment, Sam was trying to punch his way to get him.

"You son of a BITCH, I"LL KILL YOU!" He cursed and cried at the same time.

"I took your mother, and your girlfriend. Now, it's her turn, and you're getting front row seats." He said and punched Sam in the face. Sam took it, but it was painful. He felt that his eye exploaded.

"Willow, oh willow. You have such a horrid past that only you keep for yourself. You should've told them what you go through every single night, but you held it in, and it's time to go." He said.

He pulled out the key for Willow's Chains and began to unchain her. Her right hand fell first on the shattered glass next to her, then the left. What he didn't see was her hand grasp the sharp glass. He raised her up, then he felt the blade enter his chest. He began to fall from the pain as Willow went for the keys.

"Hold on, Sam. I'm coming." Willow said as she ran to Sam playing with each key until the right one opened for her. Sam pulled her by her wrists to get her out when as if a sudden wind blew Sam back into the room as the door they just exited locked behind leaving Willow on the other side.

"SAM!" She screamed through the door.

Sam could hear her cry for him. She was banging on the door and kept screaming for him. Then he heard that the cries grew further and further. The other priests must have been pulling her away.

"Stupid Girl, Never learned anything since I killed her parents." The dark figured man rose to his feet . He slowly pulled out the glass and revealed the wound beginning to heal.

" Let's get the fun started."

Thanks for the reviews! More chapters to come….only upon request lol


	7. I'm Sorry

Chapter 7

Oz had been drifting Willow's scent for the past half an hour. Her scent was very faint, but he could sense she was still very close to the school. Dean had pushed the petal to the floor, and knew he had to find Sam.

Sam had been dragged to the room where he found Willow on the floor, a painted pentagram underneath her.

"Sam! Sam!" He heard her yell for him. She tried to pull out of the recent chains around her wrists and ankles.

"Willow!" He yelled only once before trying to break out of the priests hold but it was no use. They began to chain him to the ceiling post; one placed a black blindfold over his eyes.

"I thought I was supposed to get front row seats!" Sam criticized loudly for the demon to hear. Then he could feel its hot breath on his neck.

"You are, I never said you'd bee in viewing distance." The demon teased.

Sam could hear him moving away.

Willow struggled in her chains again as she saw the demon walk towards her.

"Don't be afraid Willow. It's only going to hurt for a little while, then I promise the pain will go away." The demon said, tormenting her to where it hurts.

"Why don't you go to hell." Willow yelled at him.

"I've already been there. It's nothing what everyone says it is. I thought it was quite lovely." He said. He moved over to her head and began to caress her hair.

"You're different from your parents Willow. You have this fire burning inside of you, fire full of hate." He said to her as she knew exactly what he was saying.

"You hate the people that adopted you. They treated you badly, As if you were nothing to them. I remember watching them raise you. They made you so fragile, then you became friends with the slayer. She taught you how to defend yourself, then you met that boy. Made me sick to my stomach to be quite frank…But the fire didn't stop. You made it bigger and bigger as the years went by because you knew I would find you" He made it so hard core that Willow was getting Goosebumps about how well he knew her.

"I think it's time we put that fire out." He finished as he raised his blade to her hand, and made a clean, quick cut on the palm of her hand. She cried out in pain, but it wasn't going to be as painful as she knew what was coming. It was the dreams and visions she feared from ever since her parents were killed by this hideous fiend. He had placed her hand inside the spell casting bowl, which was now beginning to fill with her blood.

Although kept in the dark (literally) Sam had heard everything, including Willow's cries. What he heard was so intense, he began to fight the tears even though he was blindfolded.

"Wait, Stop Here." Oz ordered. Dean had slammed on his breaks, but still not hard enough to break his beauty car.

"What is it? Do you smell them?" Giles asked.

"How are you doing this again? You're a werewolf?" Dean asked, still being stupid but cute (Nicole).

"Their in the building behind the factory. I can feel her, she's scared." Oz explained. They exited the impala and watched Dean open the trunk and pull out his shotgun.

"Did you guys want weapons?" Dean asked.

Giles and Oz looked inside his trunk and they realized they had more ammunition then fort platoon.

"That wouldn't hurt" Oz spoke.

Both Oz and Giles grabbed a weapon.

Once entering the building Dean noticed it was clear. The others followed, and they realized that they weren't alone anymore. A floor above, Priests were guarding a door, and they had swords. Wiling to die fighting.

"We should have a plan…" Giles started then noticed Dean just ran upstairs and began to fight the priests.

"Bad Plan!" Oz said and the men ran upstairs to meet Dean and six other priests.

Sam could hear the demon walk back to him. Obviously needing his blood.

"Samuel. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer. The truth is… You're not going to die today. You're going to help kill Miss Willow over there…with your blood. Those visions you've been having, they were send by me…to manipulate the others. I'm not going to open the hellmouth. That was just to keep your brother and the slayer at bay." Why was he explaining everything to Sam? Why? There must be a reason.

"And, your brother Lied to you. Mr. Giles didn't call you to come here. I did, as your father." He added.

At that moment, Sam was really shocked. He couldn't believe he was the key for this ritual, NOT ONLY WILLOW! He was the reason the demon went after mom and Jessica. The reason he needed Willow, he went after her parents.

"When the time comes I will kill you, But it would be with you brother and you father." He finished.

Sam felt him grab his wrist and he made a cut in his hand as well. He removed his blindfold as His blood mixed with Willows. The demon walked around the pentagram pouring the mixed blood onto the symbol.

"Sam! I'm Sorry!" Willow cried. She knew she tried not to get Sam into anything. She didn't want him to get hurt.

" Why should you be apologizing to him? You're the one I'm going to kill, not him." The demon said as he finished pouring the blood on the symbol.

" I'm sorry he was taken by you, and that he had to face the thing that took his mother and his love away, and I'm sorry that he's going to kill you one day… wait scratch that last one off. I can't wait to see the day he kills you." Willow said, not afraid anymore.

The demon walked into the pentagram and kneeled over her chest. He smiled at her again.

" That fire, it's still burning. It's getting fierce. You know they say that you are most alive before you die. You remind me of someone… Mary Winchester. Too bad, you're going to die in a much more painful way. She was lucky, you…not so much." He said.

The hot tears were coming out of her eyes, the demon was kind enough to wipe them away. He placed his palms in the spell bowl and rubbed the rest of their blood on his hands.

" I forgive you, Willow." Sam added. The demon had turned his head to Sam.

" I'm glad you both have said your final goodbye's." He said.

He placed his bloody hands on Willow's head and began to chant.

Sam began to struggle more and more. His wrists were beginning to rub sore on the cuffs. Sam realized that Dean wasn't going to make it. We can't get out. He's not going to be able to save her.

The Symbol began to glow and swirl between the two inside. Willow began to yell in pain, then the yelling became screaming. Both of them began to scream.

Oz had turned to hear Willow's screaming. "Willow!" he whispered to himself, still fighting back a priests.

Dean could hear their blood curling screams. Fear ran into his body. What if the other person was Sam?

It was painful for Sam to watch, but he couldn't look away. The demon took her head and placed his lips on hers. Willow's body glowed and the light became weaker as his became brighter.

Then it was over. There was no more light, no more screams, no more movement. Willow had no color left in her face, No more breath.

Willow Rosenburg was Dead.


	8. I Love you too

Chapter 8

The demon walked out of the pentagram and walked over to Sam. He slowly removed his blindfold. Sam had still kept his eyes closed. He wasn't going to see what he had done. He killed Willow. He promised her he would protect her, and he didn't.

"Look at her, finally at peace." The demon said. At that moment, Sam couldn't help but to open his eyes. He saw that Willow was on the ground, not moving, not breathing.

"I must say you're taking this better than Jessica death." The demon teased. Suddenly, Sam's Chains were unchained, as if some-thing broke the chains from the ceiling. The demon turned quickly to find Sam had broken free from his chains. He wasn't shocked. He watched as he crawled over to Willow. He just stood behind Sam and observed.

"It's such a shame, isn't it? The only time she could ever meet her parents was in death. You will meet Jessica again one day. The Day we'll meet again. Enjoy the time you have left… because I promise it won't be long." He stated and began to walk away.

Sam began to get up from the pentagram and run to the demon. The Demon turned as if he knew he was coming and held his hand up. Sam stopped and grasped his neck. The demon was choking him. Sam struggled.

"You can't bring her back! Why are you still fighting for her?" He asked, still not taking his grasp off of Sam. As if he was reading his mind, he answered for him.

"Because of your mother. Both she and the girl died to save you. The girl forgave you for not saving her. This is so sweet, yet I still don't see anyone saving you." He said and let go of his grasp.

Before he could take another step away, the demon stopped in his tracks. He felt something, almost painful.

"What?" He turned to see that Oz was behind him. He had plunged a blade into his shoulder. This was different, he could feel it.

"No, you're not supposed to be here. The girl's lover is not supposed to be here." The demon cried. Sam got up and ran for him.

The Demon had put another hold on San, then one on Oz.

"I'm not afraid to kill this one too, Sam. You're not going to kill me!" The demon promised, and then before he could add another word, Dean came in and shot him with a pound of Rock Salt.

"Doesn't mean I won't." Dean added.

Giles ran out from behind Dean and into the pentagram. He saw that he was too late. She was gone. Oz ran out of Dean and Sam's way and to Giles.

"We're too late." Giles said, grieving.

Oz took a minute to think about what Giles was saying. They couldn't be too late. Willow couldn't be gone. NOT HIS WILLOW. Who was he going to sing about? Who was he going to meet at his locker after school everyday?

"No, I can't let her." He said, and began to give her mouth to mouth.

"You ok, Sammy?" Dean asked, helping his brother up from the cold ground. Sam nodded and looked at where the demon fell.

"Dean? Where is he?" he asked, seeing that the demon was no longer there.

Giles could see that Oz was losing his own breath. He couldn't keep doing this.

"Oz, Stop. Stop it! She's gone." Giles said, pulling him away.

"No, Willow Wake up! Please don't leave me." Oz cried to her. She hasn't breathed on her own in over ten minutes. Giles knew that could lead to brain damage.

Dean and Sam came over and saw that Oz was fighting for Willow. Sam wanted to help, but he knew he was too late… then a miracle happened.

A bright fog came through the door. It began to fog over to Sam. Dean had stood in front of his brother, not knowing whether or not this was going to be the demon that had vanished all of a sudden.

Then it was clear. The fog had formed a woman. Not just any woman…

"Jessica?" Sam asked. He realized the woman was his girlfriend. He moved out of Dean and towards Jessica.

"Hello Sam." She said. She was still in the white nightgown she was wearing when she died.

"I'm so sorry, Jessica. I should have been there to save you." He tried to say, before she stopped him.

"SShhh, you didn't know baby. Stop blaming yourself." She said. She smiled at him.

"I love you so much Jess." Sam said and tried to touch her face, but reality hit him hard when his hand went through. She smiled at him,

"I love you, too. You'll find another girl, and she's going to love you just as much as I do." She admitted, then turned around and walked over to Willow.

"Your right, it's not her time. I'm glad you found her, Oz. Don't lose her," Jessica said to Oz. Jessica turned to Giles and smiled.

"She's lucky to have a father like you." She admitted to Giles, Hitting him close to his heart.

She placed he hands on the same place where the demon had placed his.

"Take care of her." she noted, and as if instantly Willow took a sharp breath. The first in over fifteen minutes. She was alive. Jessica saved her.

Thanks for reviews! One more chapter to go guys! Keep reviews rolling!


	9. A message from Mary

Chapter 9

Willow began to open her eyes. She looked up and noticed Oz's face. Then she realized everyone surrounding her was staring at her.

"Willow?" Oz asked.

After looking at Dean and Sam, she began to cry. What she went though was unbearable. Oz took her in his arms and let her cry. Sam looked at Oz embrace Willow and wished he could be holding Jessica. He was grateful though, he was finally able to interact with Jessica.

On the drive home, Willow didn't say anything. The tears didn't stop, but she wasn't hysterical anymore. She felt better when Oz played with her hair. They rolled up into the school and parked.

"May… May I have a few minutes alone, please?" Willow asked, staying in the van. The others felt it was only fair.

"Of course you may." Giles noted and pulled the others out.

Willow looked at the men walk out of the van and then remembered.

"Dean!" She called. He turned to her and noticed her motioning to him. He walked over to the car window.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Very concerned as he realized she was growing more tears.

"Umm… I didn't want the others to know…but umm… when I was… when I… I didn't think it was going to be this hard." She tried to get out but it was just too painful.

"You don't have to explain right away." Dean assured her. She wiped the fresh tears away and exited the van.

The Next morning.

"How are you feeling?" Oz asked. , holding his hand in hers.

"I'm a little better. I guess dying put me into reality that I'm not going to live forever." Willow stated. He placed a little kiss on her forehead.

"Mr. Giles, thank you for your help." Dean said, shaking Giles' hand.

"I only wished your father could've helped. I knew you boys were looking for him." Giles said.

"It's alright, Mr. Giles." Sam excused, and took another look over to Willow.

"What I don't understand was I did call your father, The hellmouth was supposed to open. It was all prophesized in my books." Giles admitted.

"This demon can manipulate anything. He used our father's voice to call us. He could've easily re-worded your books. It's possible, Anything could happen." Dean said.

"Well, we're heading back east. Feel free to call us again." Dean said, saying goodbye to Giles.

The brothers made their way outside.

Buffy knew that this was the time to finally say something.

"Well, I knew we weren't on common ground, but I can't thank you both enough for your help." Buffy came out and admitted.

"Well, May I add that it was a pleasure to meet you. Your one tough girl!" Dean added. She smiled and hugged the two brothers.

"Thanks for saving my best friend. I'm in your debt forever." Xander said, shaking Sam's hand and then Deans.

"Our pleasure." Sam added to his comment.

Sam and Dean moved to over to Willow and Oz.

"This is so awkward. I can't just say 'thanks you saving me, have a safe ride'." Willow explained.

"There's no need, We're just glad you can go on with your life." Sam said.

Willow hugged Sam and Dean, as Oz shook their hands in thanks. They saved his Willow.

"We'll call." Dean noted to Giles before leaving the library. He shot one last look at Willow, then exited the library.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Sam asked. Dean shoot a look at him then answered.

"I think she'll be ok… But until we find that thing that killed mom and Jessica, She's still in danger." Dean noted before getting to the car.

When they got to the impala, they took one last look at the school. Before they could start the car, there was a tap on the window.

"Willow, is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"I didn't tell you everything. The night I was saved, I didn't explain to anyone what happened when I died. I think it's best I tell you in person then on the phone." Willow explained.

"What is it?" Dean asked with more concern on his face. He remembered the night she tried to explain.

"I was taken by that THING. I could feel it's anger, it's deception. Then it was as if I was stabbed in the chest, then I felt something hit my chest hard. I flew into a bright light, then I…I saw her. Your mother. She wanted me to give you a message. She loves you very much, and to tell you your father is fine. That you have more important things to face, and to have your father find both of you, not you finding him." Willow explained. Dean nodded, but Sam still couldn't believe.

"I know that Jessica saved me, gave me another life. But truthfully, she gave you another life too. Take it while you still can! I know I will." Willow said, taking his hand.

"I will. Thank you for giving me the chance to see her." He said, Grasping her hand back.

"Dean, When you find it, make sure you make it suffer before you kill it." Willow noted extra.

"You have my word." Dean said, shaking her small hand.

Dean started the impala and gave Willow a final wave.

Willow looked at the car drive away, and whispered to herself…

" Protect them, Mary. Their going to need it for what's coming."

The End

Thanks for all your reviews! Hopefully an new story will come soon!


End file.
